1402
by Lean Aviliansa
Summary: Furihata yang terkenal seorang jomblo yang berparas imut, di hari kasih sayang tahun ini dia membuat suatu sumpah dan berharap semoga nasib jomblo nya akan segera berakhir.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **14/02**

 **By Lean Aviliansa**

 **Warning : boyxboy, OOC, typos**

 **Summary : Furihata yang terkenal seorang jomblo yang berparas imut, di hari kasih sayang tahun ini dia membuat suatu sumpah dan berharap semoga nasib jomblo nya akan segera berakhir.**

 **Selamat membaca (~ '-')~**

Angin malam yang bertiup lembut, sedikit dingin namun tak sampai membuat jari mengerut, sepinya jalan raya tak selaras dengan toko ramen yang ribut. Banyak tawa, amarah, dan kejahilan para pemuda yang berebut, berhasil menghadirkan tawa pada dua gadis yang ikut.

Hari ini baru saja dilaksanakan pertandingan basket jalanan oleh tim naungan para mantan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ tak terkecuali tim dari Kyoto dan Akita. Mereka rela –bahkan sangat bersemangat- menempuh jarak sekian jauhnya menuju Tokyo untuk meramaikan pertandingan jalanan ini.

Rasa senang sangat terlukis pada wajah semua pemuda pemudi yang duduk di bangku SMA itu, walaupun masih ada sedikit perasaan takut yang dirasakan oleh beberapa pemain seperti Kawahara dan Fukuda saat melihat permainan para Kiseki no Sedai terutama Akashi Seijuurou. Berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Furihata Kouki. Bukan merasa takut tapi dia sangat kagum pada permainan Akashi, seakan ingin meniru apa yang dilakukan sang Emperor, tak lepas barang satu detikpun perhatian Furihata padanya. Namun bukan hanya itu alasan kenapa Furihata bisa menghilangkan rasa takutnya terhadap Akashi, sudah cukup lama terjalin pertemanan yang bisa dibilang akrab antara Furihata dan Akashi bahkan mereka sudah beberapa kali bertemu hanya berdua, yang mana pertemanan ini diawali dengan sebuah chat sosial media dilanjutkan saling bertukar e-mail, alasan yang klise memang.

Kini mereka semua memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang lelah sehabis bertanding basket sambil menikmati ramen bersama. Terima kasih kepada inisiatif Aida Riko. Walaupun terdiri dari beberapa tim yang berbeda sekolah, tidak membuat masing-masing tim duduk dalam satu meja.

Lihat saja, di meja paling ujung duduklah para kapten kelas dua dan kelas tiga beserta Aida Riko. Sebelahnya adalah meja yang diduduki oleh mantan pemain Raja Tanpa Mahkota beserta Izuki dan Moriyama. Jajaran pemain pemain –yang belum dinotis- lain yang menduduki meja di tengah, dan di seberangnya adalah meja yang di duduki oleh Sakurai, Kagami, Tatsuya, Takao, Momoi, trio bench warmer Seirin dan mantan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Ditengah hiruk pikuk kegembiraan di warung ramen sederhana itu, terlihat Furihata Kouki yang tiba-tiba saja menekuk wajah sambil memainkan ramen pesanannya. Diamnya pemuda bersurai tanah itu berhasil merebut perhatian sang bayangan yang memang dari tadi memperhatikan Furihata yang ada di hadapannya. Menghentikan kegiatan makan ramennya, Kuroko memutuskan untuk angkat bicara,

"Furihata _-kun_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh, ah, Kuroko. Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Sedikit terkaget Furihata menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko, tidak lupa diberikan pula senyum terbaiknya.

Eh

"Apa kau yakin, Furihata _-kun_?"

"Tetsu _-kun_ benar, Furihata _-kun_. Apa kau merasa sakit?" Kini Momoi ikut mencemaskan keadaan Furihata.

"Aku benar baik-baik saja, Kuroko, Momoi-san."

Dialog diantara mereka bertiga kini sudah diperhatikan oleh etnitas lain di meja tersebut. Merasa ada yang salah pada sahabatnya, Kawahara mulai membombardir Furihata dengan banyak pertanyaan, seperti melupakan wajah-wajah yang dia takuti disana, sebut saja para Kiseki no Sedai, dia hanya ingin tahu apa yang membuat Furihata terlihat muram seperti itu. Dan tentu saja, Furihata tetap menjawab bahwa dia baik-baik saja, sangat terlihat jika dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya ada yang sedang mengganggu fikiranmu, iya kan, Furi?" Fukuda segera memotong pertanyaan Kawahara dengan pertanyaan lain. Sorot matanya begitu serius.

"Fukuda.."

"Eh, Furihatacchi kenapa-ssu? Kau galau? Ingin ke toilet? Tapi takut kalau sendirian? Ayo aku antarkan."

"Oi, Kise. Kau itu bodoh ya ?!"

"Eh! Kagamicchi, jahat -ssu."

"Dasar bodoh kau Kise. Dilihat dari manapun Chihuahua _-kun_ tidak ingin ke toilet. Benar, kan, Bakagami?"

"Iya, itu ben- Woy, kau bilang apa tadi, Ahomine?!"

Terjadilah perkelahian diantara dua makhluk bod- antik itu, tak menghiraukan keributan yang dibuat oleh dua spesies kucing tersebut, mereka kembali menatap Furihata.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa, Kouki?"

Uh, ditanya langsung oleh Sang Emperor membuat Furihata tidak bisa tidak menjawab dan terus menutupi kegalauan hatinya, dengan penuh kehati-hatian dalam merangkai kata, akhirnya Furihata menjawab,

"Mm...tapi kalian jangan tertawa ya."

"Hwahahahahahahahahahah!"

Dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaannya, empat orang bodoh sedang tertawa tak mengindahkan permohonan Furihata.

"Kagami _-kun_ /Ryota/Dai-chan/Bakao, berhenti tertawa!" Seketika tawa mereka berhenti setelah merasakan aura mencekam dan mendengar bisikan dari neraka.

"Kouki, lanjutkan."

"Uhh, apa kalian tahu dua hari lagi itu tanggal berapa?"

Semua yang mendengarkan segera memasang wajah berfikir, berusaha mengingat hari apa ini, lalu tanggal berapa sekarang, dua hari setelah ini ada momen penting apa, semua sangat berfikir keras untuk hal yang -mungkin- tidak perlu difikir terlalu berat seperti sedang mengerjakan ujian sekolah, oh, bahkan ada yang memikirkan dua hari lagi dia bisa mendapatkan camilan apa saja dari supermarket setelah pulang sekolah, ya kalian tahu siapa orang itu, Midorima.

"Sumimasen, bukankah hari itu tanggal 14 Februari?" Sakurai yang sudah merasa sesak dengan udara mencekam yang dikeluarkan dari mereka yang sedang berfikir keras, terutama dari Aomine dan Kagami yang memang terkenal bod- ah sudahlah, menjawab dengan suara lirih.

"Ha? Memang ada apa di tanggal 14 itu?" Tanya seorang legam sambil mengorek kupingnya, jorok sekali.

"Ya ampun, Dai-chan. Aku heran deh kenapa Sakurai bisa suka padamu, hari itu adalah hari Valentine. Iya kan, Furihata _-kun_?"

"Ha? Memang apa hubungannya dengan Sakurai yang menyukaiku?"

"Karena kau bodoh, Ahomine _-kun_."

"Oi! Tetsu!"

Mendengar kata Valentine, kini meja yang diduduki orang-orang ajaib itu menjadi ramai kembali, terdengar percakapan-percakapan kecil antara dua individu, seperti,

"Ah, valentine, ya? Shin-chan, apa kau ingin coklat dari ku? Kau tentu saja menginginkannya kan? Baiklah aku akan membuatkannya untukmu dengan penuh cinta, muah."

"Berisik, Bakao." Terlihat semburat merah jambu pada pipi si Tsundere.

"Kagamicchi, sebenarnya aku ingin membuatkanmu coklat, tapi aku sangat sibuk dua hari kedepan dengan pemotretanku, apalagi kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa memasak. Nah, karena masakan Kagamicchi enak, bagaimana kalau Kagamicchi saja yang membuat coklat itu? Tehee."

"Kise, kau ini. Baiklah besok kita akan makan bersama coklat buatanku di apartemenku."

"Pasangan aneh." Komentar Kuroko.

"Muro- _chin_ , aku juga ingin coklat." Si bayi titan tentu saja tidak ingin ketinggalan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan coklat.

"Iya, Atsushi. Besok kita akan membuatnya bersama, oke?" Dengan sangat ke-ibuan, si Ibu Titan membelai surai ungu Murasakibara.

"Sakurai, kau juga harus membuatkan coklat untukku." Sang _ganguro_ pun ikut berbicara, setelah dia mengerti apa itu Valentine. Ya, dia bertanya apa itu Valentine dan apa yang harus dilakukan di hari itu, dengan sabar Momoi menjelaskan dengan se-sederhana mungkin. Kalian tahu lah sebesar apa kapasitas otak Aomine.

" _Hai', sumimasen."_

Seperti terlupakan, dengan sengaja Furihata meletakan gelas berisi ocha yang baru saja dia minum dengan agak ditekan sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'tak' yang cukup keras untuk mengalihkan perhatian para _love bird_ kembali padanya.

"Eh, Furihata _-kun_ , kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba menyinggung masalah hari Valentine?" Kuroko memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Furihata sambil meminum _vanila shake_. Lho, bukannya ini warung ramen ya? Kok bisa ada-

"Hei, Kuroko. Darimana kau mendapatkan _vanila shake_? Dan kenapa?" Kagami yang mengerti kegalauan author segera menanyakan asal-usul susu kocok yang ada di tangan Kuroko.

"Baru saja aku membelinya dari MajiBa, Kagami _-kun_. Dan ya, karena aku ingin meminumnya. Ah, ini tidak penting, Kagami _-kun_ , yang penting adalah keadaan Furihata _-kun_." Kuroko kembali melayangkan tatapannya kepada Furihata. "Jadi, Furihata _-kun_?"

"Hah.." Furihata hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Dia tidak bisa -dan tidak mau- menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko. Tapi tetap saja dia.. "Aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian yang sudah pasti punya seorang yang spesial di hari Valentine besok. Seandainya saja aku seperti kalian." Ah, Furihata, tanpa sepengetahuanmu sebenarnya ada orang yang ingin menghabiskan hari Valentine bersamamu, tapi kau saja yang tidak peka.

"Jadi, Furihatacchi galau karena masih jomblo ya?" Entah kenapa pertanyaan Kise sangat menohok hati Furihata yang memang sudah rapuh."Bagaimana kalau aku kenalkan dengan para fans ku, aku kan baik hati?" Sambil memasang tampang berbangga diri Kise lalu memamerkan betapa dia dipuja oleh banyak gadis, dan tentu saja langsung tidak dipedulikan oleh yang lainnya.

"Aku heran, padahal kau kan cukup ganteng, Furi, imut pula." Kata Fukuda yang kemudian disetujui oleh Kawahara.

"Tenang saja, Furihata _-kun_. Suatu saat pasti ada orang yang terbaik buat kamu." Ucap Momoi menenangkan Furihata.

"Semoga kau benar, Momoi-san. Aku bersumpah, jika ada yang datang padaku dan memintaku menjadi pacarnya, aku akan mencintainya dan akan selalu melindunginya." Sambil mengepalkan tangan, Furihata mengucapkan janjinya dengan mata yang berapi-api.

"Walaupun yang datang padamu seorang laki-laki?" Tanya Midorima serasa memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Eh...te-tentu saja. Tentu saja aku akan melindunginya dan menjadi laki-laki yang bisa diandalkan." Jawab Furihata tanpa ragu. Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Furihata mereka sontak tertawa dan tak lupa memberi semangat pada Chihuahua yang ingin segera dewasa. Mendapatkan ucapan semangat dan bahkan doa, membuat Furihata melupakan kegalauannya dan bertekad akan melaksanakan apa yang sudah dia ucapkan. Melihat pemuda bersurai coklat susu tersebut sudah kembali ceria, kini mereka tertawa bersama dan menikmati waktu kebersamaan yang jarang mereka dapatkan.

"Terima kasih, semuanya." Ucap Furihata dan tak lupa memasang senyum malaikatnya. Tanpa diketahui oleh dirinya, senyum tersebut sudah membuat jantung beberapa orang yang melihatnya menjadi berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya berdetak kembali dengan tempo cepat.

"Ini adalah langkah awalmu, Chihuahua. Semoga kau berhasil dan selamat sehat wal afiat." Batin Aomine OOC meniru orang tua berjenggot di serial petualangan yang hanya bisa berkata -sok- keren saat pemeran utama memulai petualangannya.

 _ **To be continued**_ **...**

 **Hai, hai, Lean kembali dengan tulisan yang absurd ! Sebelumnya terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca, review, favorit dan follow cerita Lean baik yang ini maupun yang lainnya.** _ **Arigatou gozaimasu**_

 **Oh iya, disini yang masih jomblo itu bukan cuma Furihata saja, ada Akashi, Kuroko dan Momoi yang nasibnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Furihata.**

 **Sebenernya takut juga bikin cerita berchapter, mengingat masa lalu, eh, mengingat tulisan aku yang sampai sekarang belum ada lanjutannya. *digebuk masa***

 **Tapi, untuk cerita kali ini bakal aku selesain kok, di chapter selanjutnya. Janji.**

 **Oh, iya, btw hari ini pas banget aku posting 2 hari sebelum tanggal 14. Biar** _ **matching**_ **gitu sama ceritanya.**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya \\(^o^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **14/02**

 **By Lean Aviliansa**

 **Warning : boyxboy, OOC, typos**

 **Summary : Furihata yang terkenal seorang jomblo yang berparas imut, di hari kasih sayang tahun ini dia membuat suatu sumpah dan berharap semoga nasib jomblo nya akan segera berakhir.**

 **Selamat membaca (~ '-')~**

Sudah dua hari semenjak kejadian dia berkeluh kesah tentang status kejombloannya dan juga kegalauannya tentang hari ini, hari kasih sayang, yang akan terasa indah jika dia, Furihata Kouki, mempunyai seseorang spesial yang bisa dia limpahi kasih sayang. Tapi kenyataannya, hatinya masih kosong, belum ada yang bisa memberikan warna-warni pada hatinya.

Sebenarnya kalau diperhatikan, dia cukup tampan dan imut, pribadinya yang baik hati dan selalu mengedepankan orang yang dia sayang dibandingkan dirinya sendiri, semua itu sudah cukup untuk masuk di kriteria pacar idaman. Dia bisa saja menembak cewek yang selalu mencari perhatiannya, ya, dia menjadi cukup terkenal setelah dia turun ke lapangan saat semi final dan final winter cup.

Namun, akibat gadis yang dia suka, yang membuatnya beralasan untuk harus menjadi nomor satu di jepang, malah mengingkari janji yang diucapkannya sendiri pada Furihata dan memilih untuk menerima ketua klub fotografi sebagai kekasihnya, membuat Furihata merasa sudah dihianati dan tentu saja dia sangat kecewa. Semenjak itu, Furihata menjadi lebih menutup diri dari hal-hal yang berbau romansa dan dia enggan untuk membuka hati pada orang baru. Namun, kali ini berbeda, di hari kasih sayang tahun ini, ingin sekali dia berbagi kasih dengan orang yang spesial.

Kini dia terduduk lemas di bangkunya, sedikit berharap akan ada seseorang yang menghampirinya, tentu saja membawa coklat, tapi hingga sekolah sudah hampir sepenuhnya kosong tak ada satupun orang yang terlihat ingin mendekatinya.

"Hey, Furi. Kau tidak mau pulang?" Fukuda dengan tas sudah di bahunya menghampiri Furihata.

"Ah, Fukuda. Iya sebentar, aku akan membereskan barang-barangku dulu," Pemuda _brunette_ tersebut segera memasukkan buku teks lumayan tebal yang tadi sempat hampir dia jadikan pelampiasan rasa galaunya, tapi untung saja tidak jadi, terlalu sayang untuk dirusak. Hey, buku adalah jendela dunia, apalagi kalau harganya kebetulan sangat menohok bagi kantong pelajar, "Dimana Kawahara?"

"Dia sudah pulang lebih awal, jangan tanya kenapa, karena sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan."

"Humm, oke." Kini mereka berjalan di koridor tanpa bersuara, sebelum akhirnya Fukuda memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan.

"Oh iya, Furi, kau mau coklat? Kebetulan aku mendapatkan satu dari si botak." Ya, sebenarnya diantara Fukuda dan Kawahara ada sesuatu hal yang spesial, tapi mereka tidak ingin memberi status tertentu pada hubungan mereka, seperti pacaran.

"Eh, tidak usah, Fukuda. Lagipula itu diberikan oleh Kawahara untukmu." Tolak Furihata, ' _sebenarnya aku menginginkan coklat, sangat, tapi tidak mungkin aku memakan coklat Fukuda, argh.. kenapa si botak itu tidak memberiku coklat juga, walaupun dengan embel-embel coklat persahabatan.'_ dan begitulah yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh Furihata saat ini.

"Eh, benarkah? Ya sudah kalau begitu." Fukuda kembali memasukkan coklat itu ke dalam tasnya. Baru saja mereka melangkah menuju loker sepatu, mereka melihat pemuda dengan alis bercabang berdiri di depan loker -miliknya sendiri- sedang mengganti _uwabaki_ dengan sepatu pribadi,

"Loh? Kagami, tumben kamu sendirian? Dimana Kuroko?" Tanya Fukuda setelah mereka bertemu Kagami di loker sepatu.

"Oh, Fukuda, Furi." Sapa Kagami yang dijawab 'osu!' oleh Furihata."Entahlah, Kuroko bilang katanya dia ada urusan mendadak, mungkin ada cewek yang ingin memberikan coklat padanya."

"Eh?! Benarkah?!" Fukuda dan Furi berteriak bersamaan.

"Mungkin. Aku bilang mungkin saja."

"Oh, mungkin." Fukuda dan Furihata menghela nafas lega secara bersamaan (lagi).

"Aku lapar, nih, Fukuda, Kagami, bagaimana kalau kita ke MajiBa?" Ajak Furihata setelah merasakan perutnya sudah minta diisi.

"Wah, ide bagus. Bagaimana, Kagami?"

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bisa." Jawaban Kagami seketika membuat shock Fukuda dan Furihata. Tidak biasanya seorang Kagami menolak saat diajak ke MajiBa, sekali lagi, Menolak - Ke - MajiBa! "Aku harus mempersiapkan dapur untuk membuat coklat bersama Kise nanti malam, lagipula kalian dengar kan saat aku membicarakan ini saat kita di warung ramen."

"Oh, begitu ya. Baiklah, semoga sukses." Fukuda melambaikan tangan pada Kagami yang beranjak pergi meninggalkan Fukuda dan Furihata, tak lupa dia juga mengucapkan terima kasih. Sedangkan Furihata, moodnya kini makin buruk saja. Bukannya dia benci melihat teman-temannya berbahagia di hari spesial ini, bukan, tapi dia benci dengan dirinya sendiri, yang menginginkan seorang kekasih namun malah tak berbuat apa-apa, dan dia bertindak seolah-olah ini adalah salah takdirnya.

Furihata sudah menyerah, dia sudah lelah, tak ingin lagi berharap banyak, hanya ingin melupakan tentang hari ini dan berteriak. Mungkin bukan sekarang, mungkin juga karena tekatnya yang kurang, mengharap tanpa bertindak, hingga tak bisa mendapatkan apapun-

"Eh?!"

-atau tidak.

Furihata kaget bukan kepalang, saat ingin mengambil sepatu dari dalam lokernya, ternyata disana ada sesuatu yang selama ini diharapkan oleh Furihata, coklat, tak hanya satu, tapi dua sekaligus.

"Wah, Furi, kau bercanda kan? Kau...mendapatkan coklat, tidak, dua coklat lebih tepatnya. Astaga...kau memang sudah terbukti seorang _ikemen._ Wah..."

"Eh...Furkuda, jangan terlalu membesar-besarkan hal dengan mengatakan bahwa aku seorang _ikemen,_ tapi, aku memang pantas sih disebut sebagai _ikemen._ Hahaha"

"Dasar... aku menyesal sudah memujimu" Fukuda menghela nafas, namun dia tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu, "Ah, benar juga. Omong-omong coklat itu dari siapa Furi?"

"Eh... sebentar aku lihat," Furihata segera membuka surat yang memang sudah tertempel di coklat tersebut,"Apa?! I-ini, coklat ini dari Akashi-san."

"Hah?! Kau serius? Uwah, tiba-tiba aku merinding. Lalu yang satunya?"

"Yang satunya... eh, tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Kira-kira dari siapa ya?"

"Coklat itu dariku, Furihata-kun."

"Gyaaaa!" Fukuda dan Furihata teriak bersamaan, Furihata segera mengelus dadanya sembari menenangkan diri, sedangkan Fukuda menghujam Kuroko dengan berbagai sumpah serapah.

"Kuroko, etto.. ini benar darimu?"

"Itu benar, Furihata-kun. Jadi, Furihata-kun, maukah kau berpacaran denganku?" Fukuda melotot, Furihata kaget, Kuroko masih menatap Furihata, menunggu jawaban.

"Tidak." Bukan, itu bukan suara Furihata, bukan juga Fukuda, apalagi Kuroko. "Kouki tidak akan menerimamu, Tetsuya."

"Eh?" Ini baru suara Furihata, juga Fukuda, dan tentu saja Kuroko.

"Kouki tidak akan menerimamu, karena dia akan menjadi kekasihku. Benar begitu kan, Kouki?" Tiba-tiba saja Akashi datang, mengatakan bahwa Furihata tidak akan menerima Kuroko dan akan menjadi kekasih Akashi. Ternyata sedari tadi akashi sudah menunggu Furihata di depan pintu masuk Seirin, yang artinya dia juga menyaksikan semua peristiwa penembakan Kuroko terhadap Furihata.

"Kau tidak boleh memutuskan secara sepihak seperti itu, Akashi-kun. Semua keputusan ada di tangan Furihata-kun." Kuroko melangkah maju mendekati Furihata, dengan lembut dia mengambil tangan pemuda bersurai coklat itu,"Furihata-kun, kalau kau mau berpacaran denganku, aku akan berusaha menjadi _uke_ yang terbaik untukmu." Mendengar perkataan Kuroko, Fukuda dan Furihata ber-'Eh?!' bersama.

"Kouki, jika kau menjadi kekasihku, akan kujadikan kau _uke_ yang paling bahagia di dunia. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, karena aku absolut."

Melihat dirinya diperebutkan, bahkan tidak hanya sekedar diperebutkan, dia dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan, salah satunya dia akan menjadi seorang yang berada diatas, sedangkan satunya dia akan menjadi pihak penerima, dia hanya bisa melongo tidak percaya. Ah, bukan itu masalahnya. Memang benar Furihata pernah berkata bahwa dia akan menerima siapa saja yang mengajaknya berkencan di hari Valentine, tak terkecuali seorang pria sekalipun. Tapi dia tidak benar-benar berharap akan terjadi sungguhan, bagaimanapun yang dia inginkan adalah seorang gadis cantik yang akan dia limpahi kasih sayang, yang tentu saja tak dimiliki oleh teman-temannya. Oke jangan bocorkan bahwa Furihata pernah mengatakan itu.

Tak ingin terlalu lama terjebak dalam situasi ini, Furihata ingin sekali kabur dan mengurung diri ditempat yang tak banyak orang tahu. Benar, Furihata benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana, dia tidak bisa menerima salah satu dari mereka berdua, bahkan keduanya sekaligus. Dia harus segera pergi,

'Ah, benar. Fukuda!' Tangannya segera mencari eksistensi Fukuda yang dia ingat berada di sampingnya, "Lho? Fukuda?" Tak disadari olehnya, Fukuda sudah lebih dulu melarika diri meninggalkan Furihata bersama dua hewan buas berwarna biru langit dan magenta, sungguh teman yang baik. "Fukuda sialan!" Teriak Furihata selagi dirinya dibawa paksa dan dimasukkan ke dalam mobil Akashi yang sudah terparkir sejak tadi di depan Seirin, bersama dengan Kuroko(?)

'Tidaaaakkkk!' Teriakan dari hati kecil si Chihuahua malang.

 **Silahkan hina aku sepuasnya. Kalian semua suci aku Ushijima.**

 **Udah, gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Cuma mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, karena endingnya gitu banget. Maafkan saya.**

 **Tapi, luangkan waktu kalian sedikit lagi untuk membaca omake dibawah.**

 **Omake**

"Yo! Furi." Fukuda dengan muka tanpa rasa bersalah menghampiri Furihata yang sudah menjadi gumpalan jeli di mejanya.

"Fukuda... Fukuda! Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku?!" Furihata segera bangkit berdiri dan menarik kerah baju Fukuda.

"Ma-maaf, Furi. Aku tidak bermaksud menghianatimu, aku hanya takut berada terlalu lama disana."

"Tetap saja!"

"Ta-tapi yang paling penting kau masih selamat kan, kau masih berada disini." Furihata melepas cengkramannya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Oh, iya. Bagaimana caranya kau masih bisa selamat, Furi? Dan siapa yang kau pilih untuk menjadi kekasihmu?"

"Aku membuat persyaratan. Bukan, sebenarnya bukan aku yang membuat, tapi mereka. Aku harus berkencan dengan Kuroko di hari Senin sampai Rabu, sedangkan hari jumat sampai minggu aku harus bersama dengan Akashi. Selama dua bulan penuh."

"Wah...waw."

Dan tidak, tidak ada yang aku pilih diantara mereka berdua."

"Dasar _ikemen._ "

"Fukuda, tolong aku. Aku ingin semua ini segera berakhir. Aku tidak ingin seperti ini." Furihata mulai menangis dipelukan Fukuda

"Eh, Furi. Tidak apa-apa kan? Setidaknya kau mempunyai teman untuk berkencan. Bukankah itu bagus, iya, kan? Hahaha."

"Fukuda. Kau memang teman yang sangat menyebalkan." Furihata segera menghadiahi Fukuda sebuah tinjuan. Tak terlalu keras namun tetap terasa sakit. Mulai hari ini Kehidupan Furihata akan berubah, namun apakah hanya untuk sesaat atau mungkin akan dilanjutkan untuk selamanya, semua keputusan ada ditangan Furihata Kouki.

 **End.**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai akhir. Review, please. :)**

 **Sampai bertemu lagi ~('o'~)**


End file.
